Moonlight
by Ziven
Summary: The moon is full, and Tsume is acting strange... oneshot, shounenai fluff TxT


**Moonlight **

I watched him bathe in the moonlight that night. Tsume the ruthless; Tsume the killer; Tsume the bloodthirsty; Tsume of cold heart; Tsume, the beast.

All names that he had been called, or names that could be seen in the eyes of those who looked at him' none of those names could fit him at that moment. So, I made up my own:

Tsume, the beautiful.

That's what he was, the moonlight wrapped around him like a cloak of happiness that we all knew wouldn't last the night. The absoluteness of that moment hounded my mind and wouldn't let me look away, for even my subconscious knew I would probably never see him that way again.

I don't know if it was Tsume's one-of-a-kind, only-seen-once-in-a-lifetime beauty, or the moonlight surrounding him, but something called me to his side; and I listened.

When he saw me approach him, his eyes narrowed, but the strange beauty remained.

"Pup," he acknowledged with a yip. I was still in my human form, but nodded back with wolf instinct.

"You've been here for hours, Tsume."

He looked at me pointedly. "So have you."

A blush crept up my cheeks, and I hoped the night hid it enough, despite the moon.

Tsume smiled, though, so apparently it hadn't. It was his cocky smile; not the genuine one I wanted to see.

I shed my human coat, shaking myself and basking in the moonlight as well. But I somehow couldn't keep my eyes off of Tsume. Off of his magnificently dark coat, from his startling brown eyes. There was something mesmerizing about them.

My heart beat faster as I watched him. To see Tsume for a moment, looking happy, for a moment with no qualm? It excited me that Tsume could find a moment of peace.

"Tsume," I called, and once again took my human form. I was jittery in Tsume's presence; I did not know why. Seconds later, Tsume changed, too. I shook my head. "You didn't have to change with me."

"Don't worry about it, runt," he said. "What do you want?"

"To know why you're so happy," I had actually thought that through. I did want to know, "if I can."

Tsume seemed to think for a moment, then said, "Because you're here." He gave me a weird look after that, like…he could see _through_ me. It made a shiver go down my spine. I had to look away. I blushed again.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Runt."

I looked up at him in confusion. "Tsume?"

"Nothing," he replied, reaching over my ears and giving them a good scratch. Even in human form, it felt wonderful.

I couldn't help it; I caved.

It wasn't my fault. He was really good. "Tsume…that feels _wonderful_." I inclined my head to the touch.

"Good," he said, and I nearly jumped; I could feel his breath tickling my ears. Was he behind me?

Tsume's hands moved to my shoulders, and I wanted to cry out. It felt so good! I sighed. Since when was Tsume so good with his hands? Well, considering that he'd never really touched anyone…

Then Tsume stopped, and I gave a small whine. His arms encircled my waist, and I stiffened. He _was_ behind me, and I was more or less in his lap.

I'd been maneuvered into that position!

Now my mind was racing. Having been subject to several of them, I knew a Tsume-plan when I saw one. He wanted something.

I was suddenly super aware of the hands around my midriff.

Was he going to tickle some info out of me or something?

His head rested atop mine, and I blushed.

"Tsume, what are you doing?" He was being horribly strange. I didn't know what to do.

This was the weirdest Tsume-plan I'd ever been caught in.

"Just…don't move, runt."

I felt his warm body against mine, and, since I knew he didn't plan on letting go just yet, relaxed into his touch. Whatever Tsume was planning, I knew it wouldn't hurt me too badly.

I looked up, into Tsume's sparkling brown eyes to see what I could discern. I gave him the best "innocent" smiled I could muster, hoping that he'd call off whatever was forming in his head at that moment.

"I told you…not to move," Tsume said, an I physically cringed in response. I'd blown it.

But instead of the evil look I figured I was going to get, there was a softer expression, as Tsume slowly brought his lips down to mine.

Was Tsume kissing me? I wondered. Me, of all people? For a second, I couldn't breathe; I think my heart stopped.

But before I could relish it, before I could think, before I could even question anything, he pulled away, and I felt his arms loosen from my sides. I was till looking at him in wonder. I was too surprised to even think to move.

After tripping over the thoughts in my mind, I managed to find my voice. "Tsu-Tsume?"

His grip on me slackens more. Does he want me to go? Does he want to stop?

His face still holds that soft, Tsume-but-not-Tsume expression.

My mind was going in circles. That was a kiss? That beautiful, breathless feeling, the want for his lips to keep themselves against mine?

"Are you goin', runt, or not?"

For the first time, I was able to read Tsune. He'd asked if I was leaving, but there was something in his eyes that told me to stay.

"No," I said, and felt a warm feeling creep up inside me. His grip on me tightened again, and a slight shiver went down my spine for a second time. I leaned back into his touch, and smiled.

"Tsume? This moon is making you weird."

I can hear the chuckle in his voice as he answers, "Feh. Yeah, it's the moon…"

I know he's lying so I say, "…but I like it." And, imitating him, I look up, reaching with my hands to pull him down into another kiss.

I don't know what I'm getting into; I had never kissed anyone in my life until that day, and I found myself only imitating his movements. After a few moments, he tries to pull away again, but I don't let him, my hands still pulling him back down.

His tongue grazes my lips, and I wonder what it means. He does the action repetitively, and, when he realizes that I don't understand how to comply, he parts my lips with his tongue himself.

My breath gets caught in my throat, and his hands roaming across him chest don't help.

I pull away from lack of breath, and I can see something—disappointment?—in Tsume's eyes. To get rid of it, I plant a small kiss on his cheek.

And, to my surprise, I see a smile on Tsume's face. It's small, very small, but it's genuine. I smile back.

"Yeah…it's the moon, runt," he murmurs against the back of my neck.

"I hope the moon shines every night, then," I say, struggling to get closer to him. I can feel his warmth, and I want more of it.

"Heh. Me too, runt," he says.

That was all I needed to hear.

* * *

Hey! Did you like it? I went back to Wolf's Rain, I know, but there will be other genres soon. I might visit Yu-gi-oh! again next. I'm just trying to get all of my one-shots out of the way, so that I can have the space I need for the multi-chapter stuff.

Well, as always, tell me what you think!

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


End file.
